House of Anubis Next Generation: The New Osirian
by Nickishea
Summary: Its the next generation of sibuna and the first child to be born are they osirians two twin girls name jessica & vanessa must head to anubis house like their parents once did along with the rest if the gangs children with the osirian power taken away from the former osirian eddie at young age the girls will have to discover the power in them and save the world rated T for swearing
1. Chapter 1: jess and andrew

**fyi jessica and vanessa are identical twins they look like the girl on the cover ( girl on cover is jessica not vanessa ) this story is deticated to all those people who just want andrica( andrew and jessica ) to start already in a sibuna next generation story and house of anubis: next generation i understand andrica is like peddie and everyone likes peddie so in this story andrica has begun already.**

jessica's pov

i lifted up my hand letting it glow purple as the magic flew out of my hand a spiraled in the sky my friends oohed and ahed then my twin sister vanessa let the purple magic glow around her hand and the it flew in the air and bursted like a firework. everyone oohed and ahed again. Ok guys thats enough lets head back to the house i dont know why you find this so interesting. i said as we all walked to our lockers. andrew walked over to me and put his hand on the locker next to me and leaned on the locker. hey. he said while flinging my scarf in my face. i flinched and said. what was that for? i dont know... nothing. he said. so i see that now that we're dating nothing has changed. i said laughing. actually a lot of things have changed. he said while opening a little heart shaped box. their was a necklace that had a circle with all these flowery looking designs on it. what's that? i asked. its the osirian symbol. he whispered smiling. aww, im the osirian. i said smiling then i kissed him. yeah i know thats why i got you that. he said trying to kiss me again as i pushed him away and gasped. WAIT, what about vanessa she's the osirian too. i said worried i didnt want her to be jelous or anything. i know thats why tony got her one too. he said. awww... again. i said. come on lets go back to the house i hate school. he said rapping his arm around me as i got my bag and we left. ya me too its filed with so much..._ learning._ i said laughing. ya i know, want to skip tomorrow. he asked and i smiled. definitely, it's friday tomorrow so we get out a day early, we can make it look like we're heading out but instead our real clothes will be in our bags instead of books and then when we get to a place we change out of our uniforms put those in our bags ooh and that place should be the diner so that we can change in the bathroom AND get breakfast then we can... i started. ok ok ok i love your idea and we're definitely doing it but seriously calm down we'll plan the rest later. he said putting his hand over my mouth. ok. i said frowning as we got to the house. and you wonder why i call you yapper. he said smiling and opening the front door as i slapped him. then we got changed and headed into sam and max's room to talk sibuna in private with ryder austin angelina and vanessa.

**i know its short but im doing a ton of new fanfics today so everything im making is kinda short right now im sorry i dont know why im doing this all at once im so stupid! :)**

**please read other fanfics just search nickishea in writer and you'll see all my fanfics with more coming soon starring other characters in a fanfic all about them and from there point of veiws**


	2. Chapter 2: nessa and tony

Vanessa's pov

tony had just given me this beautiful necklace! it was the osirian symbol ( of course he didn't know that all he knew was that andrew told him to give it to me ). He said andrew had also given one to jess so it wouldn't be weird. we walked back to anubis house together hand in hand as we talked about him and me and us until we got home then we just sat on my bed talking while eating the snacks i had brought upstairs. aaaah cheese balls, the miniature versions of planets covered in cheese. i said as tony gave me a weird look. i just smiled and stupid smile and we laughed. i always thought that the were just cheese balls but sure go with that. Just then jess and andrew came into the room with ali and ryder. where did you guys come from you look like you were on a date. asked tony. we were on a date a double date actually. said andrew. i would ask why i wasn't invited but first, you skipped school to go didn't you? asked vanessa. yup, and since you two are perfect people we knew you wouldn't do it. said jess. and try to talk us out of it. said ali. so asked and answered for you. said ryder. i frowned and we all got up and went outside into the forest to meet with sibuna after i again had to lie about where we were going to tony. gosh i hate my life sometimes. * face palm *


End file.
